Saving You
by xtheunforgotten
Summary: Lucas knew he would regret the biggest mistake of his life. Leyton centric, with some Brathan. Collab with TrashyRainbows.Disclaimer - I don't own one tree hill and it's contents.
1. Chapter 4: Romance Is Dead

_This is a collaboration with **TrashyRainbows. **_

_Check out chapters 1, 2 & 3 in her profile._

**.net/u/2370808/TrashyRainbows**

_But please do visit her profile, thanks._

_So here it is, chapter four._

_Enjoy!_

_Italics are flashbacks._

******

* * *

Chapter 4 – Romance is dead, I shot it in the chest then in the head.**

"Hey loser," Haley grinned, entering Lucas' room.

"Hey, Hales," He smiled, pecking her lips.

"What're you doing?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Oh, nothing much," He said. "Anything planned?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could go to Peyton's," She said. "and then celebrate?"

"Of course," He chuckled. "We definitely have to celebrate and I can't wait to show off that you, the one and only, most gorgeous Haley James is my girl friend."

Haley giggled, pecking his cheeks. "I love you."

Lucas stayed quiet, not sure if he was ready to say it yet. "I like you too."

* * *

_Haley entered the room, holding another 'Get Well Soon' balloon for Lucas._

"_That looks bigger," Lucas grinned._

"_It is," Haley chuckled. "Ready to go home?"_

_Lucas nodded, grabbing his blue duffel bag, underneath the hospital bed. "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_It has been three days since Lucas woke up, shocking everyone because he had amnesia, although with the help of his close friends, that not including his River Court friends helped him. Brooke who has been there with him ever since the accident was not there since he has told her that he'd be going home with Haley. Nathan on the other hand hasn't visited him since the confrontation but they all told him that he did visit, only when Lucas was asleep and for Peyton? He didn't know and somehow, didn't care. Aside from them, his family was always there; especially Haley and he God damn loved every single second of it._

"_Haley?" Lucas called, stopping her from her tracks._

"_Hmm?" She asked, turning around._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked bluntly._

"_W-what?" Haley asked, shocked._

_He moved closer, cupping her face with his hands. "I really like you Hales and I don't want to take any more time not being to spend each day with you."_

"_Luke, that's so sweet," Haley blushed._

"_So, will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Yes," Haley grinned, tears forming on her eyes._

_She never thought this day would happen but when she was younger, she did dream of it but somehow got over it but now that it's happening all those feelings came back to her and as much as she'd like to deny it, he was definitely gorgeous and who the hell can resist Lucas Scott's charm? And for these past few days, she has been falling in love with him and she really was indeed happy._

_He grinned, pulling her in for a passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_

Brooke furrowed her brows, entering Peyton's house followed by Nathan.

"Nate, why's it so dark?" Brooke asked, worried.

"Peyton's dark, Brooke," Nathan chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

"Shut up!" Brooke smacked his chest. "This is no time for jokes, we haven't seen Peyton for 3 days and who knows what my best friend is up to? She could be gone for all we know! ''

'' She's my best friend too, Penelope. '' Nathan laughed, earning another smack from Brooke.

'' I've known her longer. '' Brooke stuck her tongue out.

Nathan shook his head, running upstairs immediately after hearing a loud shrill scream.

"Peyton!" He shouted, barging into her room and spotting a crying Peyton kneeling against the bed; right foot bleeding.

"Shit," He cursed kicking the shards of glass and kneeling beside Peyton. "Peyt, what the hell?"

Brooke entered the room, tears lingering on the side of her eyes after seeing the state her best friend was in.

She looked devastated.

Peyton sobbed louder. "I-I'm sorry."

Brooke ran inside her bathroom, quickly looking for a first aid kit.

Nathan shook his head, hugging her immediately. "Nothing's your fault."

She shook violently against his hug, crying relentlessly again and again, biting her bottom lip to stifle the scream that was trying to come out because every time she moved, it seemed like the glass was getting deeper in her foot.

Brooke came back from the bathroom, sighing. "Nathan, put her on the bed."

He nodded, scooping up Peyton from the ground.

He really needed to have a talk with his brother.

Peyton immediately curled up in a ball, closing her eyes tightly.

Brooke pulled out the tweezers plucking the small pieces of glass on Peyton's foot.

Peyton bit her bottom lip so hard that it almost started bleeding.

"Peyt, don't do that," Nathan sighed, placing his fingers on her lips.

She cringed.

Nathan sighed. "You know what? I think I should call Lucas."

Brooke glared at him. "No."

"Brooke, look at her," He sighed.

"I-It's my fault," Peyton suddenly said, their attention abruptly focused on her.

She sighed, elaborating. "If I-I didn't tell him t-to go away…He couldn't have gotten hit by a car and t-this wouldn't have happened." She cried again.

"Oh, honey," Brooke grimaced.

After treating her foot for a few minutes, Brooke finally wrapped a bandage around it.

Nathan on the other hand was sweeping the floor. "You know, we should be doing the opposite?"

Brooke chuckled. "Shut up and work, sweeper."

Nathan smirked, picking up the torn drawings.

Peyton opened her eyes again, sitting up straight and then unknowingly hugged Brooke and started crying again. "I-I'm really sorry."

Brooke's heart warmed up, hearing her best friend apologize for what she's not done, it really made her smile.

"Nothing, ," She said. "Nothing's your fault."

Peyton shook her head again and again. "You don't know."

"Peyton?" Haley called from downstairs, trying to stop giggling because Lucas was tickling her sides.

Nathan ran downstairs familiar of the voice and he really didn't want them there anymore.

"Nate! What's up?" Haley grinned, moving away from Lucas.

Lucas frowned. "Hey."

"What are you two doing here?" He hissed.

"We have some news!" She smiled, running upstairs and pulling Lucas with her, not caring if Nathan told them not to just by the looks of his face.

Brooke grimaced, seeing two faces she really, really didn't want to see right now.

"W-What happened?" Haley asked, eyes widening at the dull sight in front of her, their lively state immediately fading away.

Brooke gave them an icy glare after seeing their hands intertwined.

Peyton immediately stood up, faking a big grin. "We were just going to re-do my room!"

All of them raised an eyebrow.

"Right Brooke?" Peyton gave Brooke an apologetic smile.

She nodded.

'He doesn't need this right now, me being the pathetic emotional ex girlfriend,' Peyton thought.

"C-Can we join you?" Haley asked, stepping forward. "Then we'll celebrate afterwards."

"For what?" Nathan came in, moving next to Brooke protectively.

"We're together now," Lucas said, smiling happily.

Peyton frowned, hiding it abruptly as soon as they all looked at her. "Great! Congratulations!"

Nathan and Brooke shared a look but they knew they'd talk to her later, they wouldn't let this go away.

Lucas looked around the room, eyeing the broken frame next to the trash can; he looked at it and frowned, the picture of him and Peyton sharing a kiss.

Peyton pulled it from him immediately and smiled. "That's old, I wanted to throw that already, that's why I'm cleaning up."

He nodded; some lingering feeling on the pit of his stomach suddenly forgotten.

Nathan hugged Peyton sideways, kissing the crown of her head. "I'll go get the paint bucket in the basement." He winked; to both Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke smiled, hugging Peyton too.

"What can we do?" Haley asked, sitting on the edge of Peyton's bed.

She shrugged, walking away from her room; she really didn't like Lucas and Haley being there together, she usually never put attention to that but now that they're somewhat a couple, she disliked it; very very much. "I'm going to help Nathan."

They nodded, staying silent until Peyton's footsteps faded into silence.

"You know why she's like that," Brooke hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucas backed away, putting a protective hand around Haley. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" She scoffed, taking a deep breath before starting a rant that she knew would end badly, but whatever; she didn't care.

"Nathan and I came here, wanting to have a fun day with my best friend and you know what happens? We enter her house; it was so dark and we got worried. Then we heard a loud scream, you know why? Because she stepped on glass, from where you ask? From the frame she threw on her closet door . The frame Lucas just now saw. My best friend is hurting for crying out loud! It's because of you!" She pointed at Lucas; not being able to hold back her tears anymore. "For 3 days I haven't seen her! While you two just snuggle up in a corner doing who knows what! Lucas and Peyton are meant for each other Haley! You know that! You fucking know that! After one incident you start becoming a whore, going out with a guy you know has forgotten his past! Lucas was madly in love with Peyton and she's blaming herself for everything! She's apologizing again and again for what she's not done! I know things are going to get worse though, I do. You see this room? It was filled with love, filled with photographs and drawings of Peyton but I enter here, seeing the whole room a mess, the floor filled with torn photographs and drawings, broken things, everything is a mess! Including Peyton! Don't you see Haley? You've made things worse! Lucas is your best friend, Haley. Not your boyfriend! You know that! But why? Why are you doing this? To hurt Peyton? What has she done to you?" She paused trying to collect herself. "You swore upon each other's existence that nothing like this would ever happen! I don't know what'll happen if Lucas get's his memory back, you better change everything now before things get worse Haley. Things are going to get worse and I swear to you Haley, that if anything bad happens to Peyton, you're going down first."

Haley's eyes widened, hugging Lucas abruptly, hiding her face for she didn't want Brooke to see her crying.

Lucas gave Brooke a disgusted look, shaking his head.

Brooke glanced around the room, spotting a box. Immediately knowing that was Lucas' things.

She pulled Lucas away from Haley, giving her a glare.

"What the hell!" Lucas shouted.

She pointed to the box. "Look at that, Luke."

Lucas' brows furrowed.

"That box is filled with your clothes Luke, your things, your memories," She sighed. "Take it with you and leave."

He nodded, carrying the box and leading Haley out of the room.

Things were really going to get worse.

Really, really worse.

* * *

_Please review, I appreciate it._

_Chapter 5 will be also uploaded in my account._

_I hope you don't get mixed up. :/_

**_-PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, I WILL SOON! I PROMISE. I JUST HAD TO GIVE MY FAIR SHARE OF THE STORY IMMEDIATELY.-_**

_xtheunforgotten._


	2. Chapter 5: I Don't Know Anymore

_Thanks for those who reviewed and TrashyRainbows and I are so thankful for those who didn't get confused. _

_Here's the next chapter._

_Hope you enjoy. :3_

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter 5: I don't know how much longer I can hold.**_

Nathan ran out of the basement; hearing the door close loudly.

He ran outside, seeing his brother kissing Haley.

'Disgusting' He muttered, walking towards them.

"Hey, Luke," He said.

Lucas looked up, giving him an unwanted glare.

"This is for my girls," He smirked before throwing his brother a hard punch on the face.

With that, Nathan walked back inside the house; the infamous Scott smirk grazed on his features.

"Bitch," Lucas shook his head, letting his fingers linger on his left cheek.

"Lucas, I'm sorry," Haley apologized; kissing Lucas' cheeks. "All better?"

Lucas chuckled. "I think I need more of those kisses."

Haley gave him a smile before kissing him once again passionately.

* * *

Peyton stepped out of the basement after hearing the loud bang on the door; knowing that Laley was gone.

What the hell was she even doing? Why is she doing this? Why was she hiding? Why is she making 'couple' names? Oh, fuck it.

"Peyt?" Brooke ran downstairs hugging Peyton. "Are you alright?"

"The truth?" She asked, earning a smack from Brooke. "Not really."

"Shut up ," She sighed.

"You know what Brooke?" She said, taking the full attention of her best friends.

"What?" Nathan asked, not letting Brooke speak.

"I don't know how much longer I can—"

"Shut up," Brooke demanded. "Just shut up."

"I'm hurting Brooke," She cried, hugging Brooke.

"I know, Peyton," She sighed, trying so hard not to join her best friend crying emotionally.

"I-I'm so tired," She sighed.

"You're going to get through this," Brooke stated. "I'm going to help you. Nathan and I."

"That's right," Nathan joined in, hugging the two of them.

"You always got us, P," Brooke smiled.

"But is that enough?" Peyton asked, stepping away from them and walking upstairs. "Close the door after you leave."

"But Peyt—"

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," She shrugged. "Thanks for everything."

They sighed, watching Peyton walk away.

They too, were starting to get tired of this.

_

* * *

_

"So…" Haley laughed, sitting on his bed as if nothing bad just happened.

Lucas shrugged, putting the box under his bed. "What do you want to do now?"

"This," Haley smirked, pulling Lucas towards her for a never ending kiss.

Karen's eyes widened, trying to withhold the gasp that was forming in the inside of her mouth. "H-Haley…"

Lucas pulled away abruptly, his face flushed. "I-I-I…"

Karen sighed. "Save it."

Haley panicked, standing up immediately. "Karen! I can explain wha—"

She shook her head giving them a sarcastic smile before leaving the room.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Where were we?"

Haley shook her head. "I think I should go home."

Lucas sighed. "Look, Hales it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters to me is _you_."

Haley kissed him once more again before walking towards the door way. "I'll see you later Luke."

"You too," He winked. "Take care."

Haley nodded, closing the door behind her.

Lucas sighed, lying down on his bed out of exhaustion.

Truth be told he was really feeling bad for what happened today, but he couldn't show it; not when he himself was the cause of these problems. And now his mum has seen him making out with his so called best friend. Life sucks right now, according to him.

Well, at least he has Haley, the love of his life…right?

He pulled out the box from under again, opening it harshly.

He really wanted to know at least something; he wanted so bad to remember at least one bit, just please. That's what he really wished.

He threw all of the stuff on his bed; sitting down on the edge of his bed to look at the things.

He looked at the grey hoodie in front of him, somehow it felt vaguely familiar.

He smelled it; only to smell a scent that he couldn't re-call but really loved.

He smiled, placing it aside and looked at the other stuff.

He opened a photo album which on the outside was obviously handmade, by who? He didn't know.

He looked at the pictures, frowning at all the pictures he saw.

Peyton.

Peyton and him.

Peyton and he kissing.

Peyton and he on the beach.

'Lucas and Peyton Forever 'written on the sand.

Peyton and he laughing.

He closed it; not wanting to see more.

He sighed, keeping back all of the stuff; he really didn't want to see anymore stuff of him and Peyton.

He lied back down on his bed, not knowing when sleep had taken over his whole body and mind completely.

* * *

"_Knock knock," He smiled, leaning against the doorway seeing Peyton's back turned against him, doing something he didn't know._

_Peyton gasped, turning around immediately. "Luke! What are you doing here?"_

_He smirked. "Seeing my girlfriend, isn't it obvious?" He walked closer._

_She ran to him immediately covering his eyes with her hands. "Don't look!"_

_He laughed. "Excuse me?"_

_She pulled him out of the bedroom, keeping her hand back to her side. _

_Lucas opened his eyes, chuckling. "What are you hiding?"_

_She shook her head. "Nothing, you stay here."_

_He pushed her against the wall, leaning closer. "Why?" He husked._

_Peyton gasped, earning another chuckle from Lucas."Luke!"_

"_Peyton," He mocked, kissing her lips lightly. "Tell me."_

"_No!" She groaned when he moved towards her even closer. _

"_Please?" He pleaded, kissing her neck._

_Peyton sighed, pushing him away. "Luke, please! It's not ready yet!"_

"_So it's for me?" He smirked, cupping her face before kissing her once again and running inside the bedroom._

"_Lucas!" Peyton shrieked following him immediately._

_He eyed the handmade photo book, his face immediately forming into a big grin. "Peyt!"_

_Peyton crossed her arms across her chest and huffed loudly. "I was going to wrap it."_

_He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Babe, it's beautiful."_

_She ignores him._

_He chuckled, kissing her shoulder blades. "I know you made it and I love it."_

_She ignores him._

_He turned her around so she could face him and he chuckled once again. "It looks better without the wrapper."_

_She still ignores him._

_He shook his head, tickling her sides making her throw a fit of giggles._

"_Luke!" Peyton gasped for air._

_Lucas went on top of Peyton kissing her lips lightly once again. "I'm sorry."_

_Peyton chuckled, reaching up to kiss his lips. "It's alright."_

_He smirked, lowering his head to meet her lips. _

_Peyton pulled away, looking into his blue eyes. "You really like it?"_

"_No," Lucas shook his head. "I love it."_

_She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Next time, be patient okay?"_

_He chuckled. "If you give me a kiss."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a playful glare before kissing him passionately._

"_Mhmm," Lucas pulled away, air being a necessity. "I love you."_

"_I love you," She winked, before Lucas kissed her once again; full of love and compassion._

* * *

Lucas sat straight, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"D-Did I j-just…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

All he knew was that he remembered something and that was a good thing…maybe.

* * *

_Tell me what you think._

_**-I AM ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES! I WILL SOON, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. :'3-**_

_Next chapter will once again be uploaded in my acc. (:_

_xtheunforgotten._


	3. Chapter 6: Time Stands Still

_Here's the 6th chapter!_

_**Chapter 7** will be uploaded on **TrashyRainbows**' account. _

_Please don't get confused._

_Thanks for those who reviewed and we both most definitely appreciate it. :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Italics represent what was being said/shown on the video.**

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 6: Time Stands Still.**

Lucas ran out of his room immediately and knocked on his mother's door frantically.

Karen groaned, opening the door; revealing Lucas.

"M-Mum," He took a deep breath. "I r-remember something!"

Karen's eyes widened, pulling her son to sit on her bed. "T-Tell me!"

Lucas sighed. "I just remembered something that I did with Peyton."

Karen grimaced. "Brooke called me earlier, you know."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to talk to you about it but then I spotted you and Haley doing things I thought I would never see," She sighed, sitting down next to him. "What's happening with you?"

"I-I like Haley, mum," He sighed. "P-Peyton… I don't know who she is."

"And neither do you know Haley but you like her," She sighed. "What did you remember?"

He frowned slightly, thinking of the memory where he seemed so happy. "Peyton gave me a gift and we were…you know what."

Karen smiled.

Lucas furrowed his brows. "You're smiling? When Haley and I kiss…you frown."

Karen sighed. "That's because Haley is like your sister Luke! She's your best friend and well, Peyton… you've had a crush on her since freshmen year, why don't you ask Keith?"

He sighed. "But I'm not the old Lucas, mum."

"It's because you don't remember anything, kiddo," She sighed. "I'm sure when you get your memories back; you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Lucas sighed, not knowing what to do.

"In the mean time, why don't you go back to bed and take your time later on to get to know Peyton?" Karen smiled. "She's hurting Luke, she thinks it's her fault that this happened to you."

"Maybe it is," He shrugged.

"Do you hear yourself Lucas?" Karen hissed. "J-Just try and hang out with Peyton like how you do with Haley and Brooke and your brother."

He sighed, running a hand through his blonde tousled hair.

"Maybe Peyton can help you get your memories back," She smiled. "Usually, she helps you 'heal'"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, then just shrugging off his curiousness.

He stood up, going back into his room.

"Luke!" Karen called.

He turned around, looking at Karen.

"Promise me," Karen stated. "That you'll go to Peyton."

"Ma! Haley…" He sighed.

"I'll talk to her," She smirked. "Promise?"

He sighed. "Whatever."

"Luke!" Karen hissed.

"Okay! Okay!" He sighed, slamming his door shut.

Karen shook her head, entering her room.

She really missed her Lucas.

Lucas glanced at the time noticing he missed dinner and it was not 3AM.

He kicked the box beside his bed. "This is your entire fault!"

He sighed, putting on his hoodie and stepping out of the house; he knew he couldn't sleep anymore.

Lucas walked, his stomach was grumbling but he didn't care. He walked until his feet stopped automatically in front of Haley's house.

He knocked on the door, regretting it immediately after seeing the look on Haley's face.

"Luke! What are you doing here? My parents are sleeping! It's 3AM!"

"I know," He chuckled. "I can't sleep and damn I'm starving."

Haley sighed. "Why don't you come back later? Go to sleep."

Lucas walked closer to her and she moved away. "Go home and sleep, baby."

With that, Haley closed the door and left Lucas standing out of their doorway; stunned.

He sighed getting angrier each second.

He walked away from Haley's house, shaking his head.

How the hell can his own girlfriend turn him away?

Before he knew it he was already standing in front of Peyton's house, doing the task he promised his mother to do earlier than planned.

He knew she might be asleep but…

He slapped himself mentally.

Why the hell was he thinking of Peyton?

He entered her house; surprised that it was open; he looked around downstairs before heading upstairs.

He opened her door, surprised to actually see her awake; cleaning her room.

"Peyton?" Lucas said, entering her room.

Peyton turned around and gasped, putting her right hand over her heart. "God, Luke you scared me."

Lucas smiled slightly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Why are you awake at 3AM?"

"I could ask you the same question," She shrugged, picking up the last torn drawing and stuffing it in the plastic bag filled with her mess.

He chuckled unknowingly. "Just had a…bad dream."

"Oh," Peyton sighed. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to hang out?"

"With the blonde bitch?" She arched a perfect eyebrow.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Yeah, whatever," She shrugged. "You hungry?"

Peyton Sawyer was good at hiding her emotions and right now, she was hiding many.

He shook his head. "Nah." That before his stomach growled loudly.

"You're a bad liar," She chuckled.

"Fine," He laughed. "Can you cook breakfast?"

She sighed, missing the times where he usually cooks them breakfast. "I-I'm not good at cooking."

"How bad can you be?" He asked, smirking.

She shrugged. "You should know best."

"Huh?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Really bad," She said.

Lucas laughed. "I'll cook then."

She nodded. "Okay, come on."

He smiled, following her downstairs.

He opened the fridge, taking out 2 eggs and cracking them, whisking it in a bowl. "What time did you wake up?"

"I actually haven't slept yet," She chuckled, sitting on the dining chair.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded, somehow nervous that Lucas was here at her house and cooking breakfast for them.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked, pouring the whisked egg on the frying pan.

She shrugged. "Sleep?"

He chuckled. "No, really."

"I'm serious," She deadpanned.

Lucas just laughed.

After eating their breakfast at 4:00AM they both sat at the sofa in the living room, not talking at all; letting and awkward silence fill the room.

Lucas stood up, looking at their DVD collection and something caught his eye. "Can we watch this?"

Peyton nodded, not caring whichever DVD he put. "Okay."

He smiled, putting the DVD inside the player and sat down next to Peyton putting the volume up.

_"Okay," Mouth said. "Ready to go!"_

Peyton looked at the TV and furrowed her brows; she didn't know what that was.

_"Hey!" A drunken Brooke slurred in front of the camera, showing her red cup filled with alcohol. "I'm Brooke Davis soon to be Scott."_

_Nathan smirked, kissing Brooke's cheeks. "That's sure as hell!"_

_"Guys! Focus!" Mouth sighed._

_Brooke nodded. "Today is…"_

_"July 4!" Nathan shouted._

_"July 4…" Brooke slurred. "And we are filming it!"_

_"Woohoo!" Nathan shouted._

_"! Join us!" Brooke shouted, placing an arm around Peyton's shoulders._

_Mouth zoomed out, focusing on the trio's bodies painted in the colors of the United States' flag._

_Nathan shirtless whilst Brooke & Peyton wearing tank tops with the United States' flag, wearing a bikini bottom._

_"Today we are partying!" Peyton smirked, she too was drunk._

_Brooke nodded vigorously, taking a sip of alcohol. "At Nathan's house!"_

_"With…" Nathan trailed off._

_"Me!" Brooke shouted._

_"And me!" Peyton joined in._

_"And us," Lucas appeared on the camera, followed by Haley._

_"Lukey!" Peyton shouted, running towards Lucas and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Lucas laughed. "Peyton, are you drunk?"_

_She shrugged, wrapping her legs around him._

_He caught her and hoisted her up, kissing her passionately. "Happy 4th of July, babe."_

Lucas' eyes widened; not being able to speak.

_"Awww!" Brooke cooed. "Me too!"_

_She jumped on Nathan who caught her and kissed her too._

_"Okay, love birds," Haley chuckled. "Mouth, what are you doing?"_

_"Filming," He said, zooming out the camera and focusing on the two making out couples._

_Lucas put his hands inside Peyton's tank top and she gasped. "Lukey!"_

_Lucas removed his hands from Peyton's shirt and shook his head. "What the hell did you drink?"_

_"Dude, they had 5 bottles of Vodka," Mouth said, laughing. "And they walked around the beach!"_

_"Seriously?" Lucas asked, standing up from his seat before being pulled once again by Peyton._

_"Marry me," She slurred._

_Lucas laughed. "You'd kill me if I say yes, Peyt."_

_He reached for Peyton's cup and drank all the alcohol inside._

_"Let's get married!" Brooke stood up, gasping for air._

_"What?" Nathan asked._

_"Let's get married!" Peyton chanted, jumping up and down the couch._

_Haley laughed. "And I'll play as the minister."_

_"Exactly!" Brooke beamed. "Let's start!"_

_"I was kidding!" Haley's eyes widened._

_Mouth laughed. "Haley, the faster you do this, the faster it'll finish."_

_Haley sighed dramatically before standing up in front of the two couples. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, would you take—"_

_"I do!" She grinned._

_Lucas laughed._

_"Lucas Eugene Scott, would you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer as you—"_

_"I do, I do," Lucas laughed._

_"Broo—"_

_"I do!" She jumped up and down._

_"N—"_

_"I do," He chuckled._

_"You may now—"_

_Lucas cupped Peyton's face and kissed her passionately._

_Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes and smiled before following the same actions as his brother._

_"They didn't even need me," Haley laughed._

_"Haley's the Maid of Honor!" Brooke shouted. "Make sure we don't break up okay? That's your only job!"_

_Haley nodded. "I won't let that ever happen."_

_"You too Mouth!" Peyton called._

_Mouth laughed. "Never, as long as I'm still needed."_

_"I love you!" Brooke shouted, kissing Nathan once again._

_Nathan gasped for air. "I love you too, Davis."_

_Lucas smiled at Peyton, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you, babe."_

_Peyton smiled, "I love you."_

_"Happy 4th of July!" Mouth shouted as Haley popped the confetti she saw beside Mouth earlier._

_"Woohoo!" They all shouted._

Their cheers echoed across the room until it faded, and the video stopped at an end.

Time stood still; and for a moment it felt as if they were frozen.

They couldn't move nor dare to turn off the TV.

They couldn't talk; they really seemed as if they were frozen.

Time stood still, and for a second Peyton pretended she was that happy but as she realized that it started moving once again, she bit her bottom lip; hoping to God she wouldn't break down in front of him.

Not now, at least not now.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_Once again, I am informing you that the** 7th chapter** will be uploaded on **TrashyRainbows**' account._

_RnR please! :3_

_**-I'll update my other stories soon; I just need time! Please forgive me.-**_

_xtheunforgotten._


End file.
